


"He aims to please" ~ Klaine Advent Prompt #16: Please

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"He aims to please" ~ Klaine Advent Prompt #16: Please

Kurt’s mother had been very quick in teaching her son proper manners. Not that he was resistant, it was quite the contrary actually, Kurt embraced it. He had wanted to be his mother’s proper little gentleman. He would always hold doors open for others, try and pull chairs out that were too big for him to move, always say thank you, and of course he’d say please any time he asked for something. 

Kurt could remember all of this as if it had all happened yesterday. 

There was one thing though he never imagined coming from the manners he had picked up and kept with from the time he was a child. It was how he would come to love saying the word "please" when being intimate with Blaine. 

It had started off as a silent plea to himself, for him not to do anything stupid. He'd mouth it silently to himself, going unheard by Blaine. Or he'd think it to himself and try not to mentally kick himself whenever he'd feel like he'd failed. That quickly passed though, once he and Blaine became acquainted with each others bodies, wants, and pleasure. 

Now, when Blaine uses his mouth and hands to elicit all kinds of sounds from Kurt, where he will plead and beg Blaine for relief, the word please is constantly falling from Kurt's mouth. Kurt loves it, and Blaine loves it too. That much is very obvious to Kurt.

“Blaine…please…”

Kurt can always feel Blaine’s smile grow against his skin as he sucks that one spot against Kurt’s neck that he just knows makes Kurt’s toes curl up as he throws his head back in pleasure.

“Please what baby?” Is what Blaine always asks.

Whimpering and almost crying out in frustration Kurt will simply continue saying, “Blaine please…just please fuck…please…”

Blaine never asks anything at this point, but he always renders Kurt speechless.

He never fails to please.


End file.
